Snapshots of a Wedding
by TIVAFAN21
Summary: Lit Fic. Pre-Snapshots of a Night one-shot.


So here's another one-shot. In the same universe as Snapshots of a Night. I loved writing that one so I thought I'd add some backstory. I seem to have an easier time writing and actually finishing one-shots:) Total Lit. Enjoy! Read and Review. If you have any requests as to what you would like to know more about like their getting together or their married life, give them to me and I'll write some more. ~April

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gilmore Girls.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Snapshots of a Wedding<em>

* * *

><p>"Jess get out!" A voice is heard screeching throughout the Gilmore house.<p>

"Ow. Ow. Ow. If you didn't hear me OW!"

Lorelai slowly lets go of Jess' ear and crosses her arm with a huff. "What part of get out do you not understand?" Glaring at Lorelai, Jess just shrugs and steps toward the nearest exit. "Oh-hoo! No you don't mister! I want an explanation!"

Jess sighs loudly and sneers, "Jeez _Mom_ sorry for trying to talk to my fiancée and who, by the way, is a grown woman and has been naked in front of me before!"

Quickly Lorelai slaps her hands to her ears and starts to hum the tune We Got the Beat very loudly. Jess smirks at her reaction and starts to walk in the direction of Rory's room. Lorelai eventually notices the absence of her soon to be son-in-law and in an instant starts to follow him, but then decides against it and mutters to herself, "Ah hell they'll be married in less than an hour and if nothing bad has happened so far, by god nothing will." She contemplates what she just said and a horrified expression appears on her face. "Never in a thousand years did I expect to say_ that_! God what is wrong with me?"

"I've been asking that question for years, of course about you not me." Rory jokes appearing beside her mother in her beautiful handmade, Lorelai original wedding dress. "Stop freaking out. I didn't let him in."

Lorelai dramatically throws her hand to her chest and whimpers. "Oh thank god. You almost gave mommy a heart attack."

"Ok drama queen can we focus on me and my impeding nuptials."

"And Bridezilla is back. Oh how I've missed you."

Rory stubbornly crosses her arms and asks menacingly, "And what did I say would happen if you called me that one more time?"

"Ah… I don't recall." Lorelai says innocently until she receives a look. She visibly gulps and answers dutifully, "No cake for Lorelai."

"Very good." Rory calls as she heads back to her room to gather her things.

"Very good." Lorelai mimics.

"I heard that!" Rory shouts from her room.

Lorelai cringes. "Drat."

* * *

><p><em>Sometime later<em>

* * *

><p>"You ready for this? We could hit the road, never look back. Do the whole Harvard thing over again." Lorelai asks quickly.<p>

Rory smiles and smooth's out her skirt. "And leave the cake?"

"Good point." Lorelai says as she looks at her daughter admiring herself in the mirror. "Sweets, on a serious note, you look beautiful."

Wearing a watery smile Rory turns around and flings herself at Lorelai. "Thanks Mom."

"I have so many jokes right now that I think my head is going to explode, but I need to get this out so sit down like a good little girl."

Rory rolls her eyes, but sits down all the same. "Yes?"

Lorelai joins her on the end of bed and looks into her daughter's eyes. "Ror, I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud of both you and Jess. This is so right you and him. I never thought I'd say that but it's the truth. I don't think you realize how much you light up every time he enters the room or vice versa. Ror, honey you love him and he loves you back. I know you don't need to be told this because well we are just a few minutes away from walking down the aisle so I'm guessing you already know all of what I just said. God is it hot in here. It is. Man I should have turned on the AC. I'm sweating like a butcher."

Shaking Lorelai, Rory successfully stops her rant. "Mom get a grip. I'm just getting married, I'm not dying."

"I know. It's just…you're mine and the stupid reformed lovable hoodlum is taking you away."

Laughing Rory grabs her mother's hands and kisses her knuckles. "I'll always be yours first. No one will ever take that away from either of us."

"I love ya babe. I'm glad you found someone to love you like you truly deserve. That's all I've ever wanted and Jess he…he does more than I ever thought possible." Lorelai says with tears running down her cheeks.

"Mom—"

"Shh…nothing more has to be said because if we continue with this conversation I'm gonna have to start all over on both of our make-up and then Jess might think you stood him up."

Laughing and wiping her face at the same time Rory closes the gap between the two and hugs Lorelai. "I love you mom."

Squeezing Rory back tightly Lorelai whispers, "I love you too kid."

* * *

><p><em>Sometime even later<em>

* * *

><p>"We're really married." Rory declares in awe.<p>

Jess chuckles and pulls her even closer. "So that's what we did today."

Rory sticks out her tongue, "Funny man."

Jess points to himself, "Married man."

"Rory's man."

"Oh so now that you got a ring on my finger, you think you own me?"

Rory nods her head enthusiastically, "Very much so."

Kissing her cheek he replies, "Well then it better go both ways."

She hums into his neck and whispers, "I think that can be arranged."

Jess smirks and goes to kiss her lips, but before he can someone taps him on the shoulder. "Kind of busy here."

"Never too busy for your mother-in-law." Lorelai states from behind his back.

Jess slowly turns his head to face her. Rory laughs, gives him a quick kiss and gets up to mingle with the guests. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Mom."

Lorelai grimaces, but stubbornly sticks out her hand to Jess. "Dance?"

He stares at her hand like it's a foreign object for a while until Rory circles back around to them and whispers in his ear, "As your owner, I command you to dance with my lovely mother. Play nice." He gives her a wild-eye look and groans.

Lorelai takes his groan as acquiesce and forcefully grabs his hand. "Let's go partner."

* * *

><p><em>Even later<em>

* * *

><p>Sticking her tongue out, Rory continued to taunt Jess, "You danced with mom. And you liked it! "<p>

Jess suddenly tackles her to the bed and clamps a hand over her mouth, "Ok to set the record straight, your mother shanghaied me." Then rethinking what he says he points a finger at her and declares, "You shanghaied me, fed me to the wolves. Jeez! I thought what we had was special."

Rory laughs a deep belly laugh and wriggles underneath Jess, "Little dramatic are we?" Jess only glares. "If you keep making that face, your face with stay that way forever."

Jess frowns and mumbles, "Huh."

Slowly he leans in to kiss her, but she interrupts him by shouting, "Presents!"

Groaning rather loudly he tries to reason with Rory, "Yes kisses are presents. Now please shut up I'm doing some of my best work here or at least I was trying to."

Rory dodges his attempts and jumps up off the bed. "No not kiss presents. Present presents."

"Rory we open those tomorrow."

Shaking her head Rory opens the closet and pulls out a tote bag. "I know. I meant present presents as in what I got you. Duh."

"Yale-graduate everyone." Jess mocks in an announcer's voice.

Rory ignores his harmless jab and starts to take various brightly wrapped gifts out of the bag.

Jess gives her a quizzical look and points to himself, "All for me?"

She laughs and climbs back on the bed. "Have at it."

He gets a goofy grin on his face, gives Rory a sloppy kiss, and grabs the biggest present on the bed. Quickly un-wrapping it he pulls out a set of books. "Ooh books!" After examining them closely he realizes that they all say his name on them. "Uh Ror?"

Smiling, Rory gives him a long, slow kiss. "Those are yours."

"Thank you captain obvious."

"Ok so Subsect hasn't been made into hardcover yet so yeah. Second, Chris and Matt gave me the manuscripts for your other short stories that you published in various magazines and I had them bound into those books. Now open the other ones." Rory says excitingly.

As she reaches to hand him another gift, he stops her and pulls her on top of him. "Thank you." He kisses her and within seconds the other gifts are forgotten.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! R&amp;R:)<p> 


End file.
